I've missed you
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: KibaSaku goodness about a secret relationship between the two. Secret meetings, romance and flirting between the cute couple.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY! I know It's Been FOREVER! I apologize for the wait and I know this isn't updating, this is in fact only adding another story but I can't help it.**

**It's Kiba/Saku and I've recently become obsessed with them, so get used to them for a while.**

**(Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. Any variation of it.)**

**Japanese  
****Hime; Princess.**

* * *

The hands on Sakura's side made her jump, but even as she stood in the dark of her room, the presence of an unknown intruder vicariously at her back, she wasn't afraid. She felt fingernails, jagged and slightly dull dig into the skin on her waist, creating little half-moon circles in her skin.

She breathed heavily as she felt the intruder step closer, feeling the warmth of a body behind her enclose on her. As they kept one hand tightly locked around her waist the other slipped around her shoulders, holding her in a locking positing. Any chances she might have had of getting away, were now gone, and for some unknown reason, she didn't even feel threatened.

A heavy sigh, deep and hot blew the hair just above her ear and she shivered. "Shh," the voice urged softly, rough and intimidating.

Her eyes flickered closed and she felt herself leaning into an extremely male body, leather jacket included. She jerked as his nails dug deeper into her skin.

It elicited a soft chuckle which was closer to a grunt and Sakura smiled, realizing the sound of that voice anywhere.

Suddenly she felt a strength in herself that was foreign. She let out a deep sigh and leaned even closer, pressing her back against his chest.

In the process of a groan he whispered her name and she, with movements so fast she surprised herself, spun in his arms, dislocating his nails from her skin, which now burn from the break of skin, and his arm which was relocated to her lower back. She hooked her arms around his neck and smiled.

Even through the darkness his grin was visible and those deep eyes held hers.

"Sakura." He whispered again on a breath and she gave him a lopsided grin.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that." She scolded him with a soft voice and he shrugged his square shoulders.

"I'd say sorry but…" But his words were lost under her mouth.

It took only seconds for his arms to lift her high and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Kiba," She groaned, and he smiled into her mouth again, "I've missed you."

He nodded, laying his forehead against hers, "I've missed you more, hime."

* * *

**Those of you who've read this before know that this was a random oneshot, but recently I've convinced myself that this might make a nice two or three shot. Nothing long, just two or three chapters, so read and review if you feel like relieving my stress! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two from this story and I'll say it's unexpected. This takes place the next day maybe. Thought it'd be fun to go futher into their relationship.**

**Humor Me.**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

There is no way in hell the brightness of the sun wasn't personal. The glaring beams were assaulting to Sakura's eyes as she exited her apartment that morning. As usual when she woke up Kiba was gone. It was weird the time they spent together. His words were always so sincere and serious, but the things he did were just the opposite. They made her feel confused.

One thing was for sure she couldn't tell anyone about this relationship, or what ever it was. She wasn't going to be the one to crack. If Kiba wasn't making it open, she wasn't going to. She refused to be the one painted as the lovesick puppy. She day she'd consider him her actual boyfriend was the day he addressed her as his significant other in public.

Not that she didn't have feelings for him, because she most definitely did. She could hardly control her thoughts about him, but she wasn't sure she was ready for him to know that.

She walked down the road in heavy silence, her shoulders drooping. Maybe it had something to do with her. Was she not good enough? Or was it that he just wanted to have her when he wanted, not everyday. Maybe that was why he would creep into her room, or pulled her into closets to be alone. Maybe he didn't want to be with her all the time, only when he was lonely. She frowned. Surely that wasn't it. It hurt too much to be that.

She entered the mouth of the park with a sigh, sitting on the bench and staring at the sigh. Hopefully she could be alone for a while. Sometimes she liked sitting alone outside in the sun and breeze. It made her feel good.

And then she saw him. Walking her way with a smile on her face was none other than the person she was feeling hazy about. Why did he always show up when she was feeling down. He sat beside her and she didn't dare look away from him. He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?" There was a glint in his eye and it made her feel dizzy.

"Okay I guess. How long were you there?" Her voice was quiet and she hated that it was. She was always so different like this. There was always two different Sakura's. The Sakura who was always second guessing herself, who was quiet and never really good enough. Then there was the Sakura she was in the dark when she felt safe and warm inside his arms. When she felt like he wanted her for her and that she could please him. When she would kiss him, and shiver beneath him coarse magnetic hands she felt like she belonged and she hated to admit it, but she wished she could always feel that way. She'd allow him to have her when he wanted because she always wanted him. Everyday she wanted to feel him, and therefore she'd always settle for the few moments he wanted. She didn't suspect he was being cruel, just that he was taking what he wanted.

He grinned. "I waited until you were sleeping peacefully." His big eyes seemed to be completely genuine.

"Oh." With a nod she looked down at her fingers in her lap.

"Hey Sakura," She looked back up expectantly and his face was serious. "Do you want to see me again tonight?" He asked and she knew that whether she said yes or no there was a great chance he'd come anyways, because he knew that she'd let him in.

She held his eyes for a moment. "Yes. I'd like to see you again tonight." She looked down. _I'd like to see you every night. _

He gave a wolfish grin and for a moment she could practically feel his hands and lips grazing her skin. His sex appeal pinning her to the bed.

He lifted a hand and tapped her chin with his index finger. "I really enjoy seeing you Sakura." Once again she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not, but she liked the feel of his skin against her own.

She had never imagined him as a romantic before she knew him personally, and now that she did she knew that she assumed right. Kiba was no romantic, but he did have a charming quality to his amorous company.

He stood, leaning down whispering in her ear. "I'm already ready to see you again." His breath on her ear left her wide eyed and pink as he stood winked and walked away quietly.

And once again she was left wondering what he really wanted with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. :)**

**Read and Review for my sanity.**

**Disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno bit her lip as she sat surrounded by the darkness of her room, by the window of her apartment. The smell of the night drifted though the window on the subtle breeze that was tickling her nose. He should be there any moment. She could tell. She could feel his chakara from where she was. He seemed to have left Akamaru at home. He always did when he came over for a 'visit'. Maybe because he didn't want Akamaru to see. Who knew.

It was barely a moment before, just as expected, he appeared in a blur at her window with a big grin. The moon behind him acted as a spotlight, framing his even shoulders and messy hair. "You were waiting up for me?" He asked stepping through and immediately grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close.

She didn't deny him the close contact. Musk, a hint of grass and the smell of the air just after a fire filled her nose and she nearly melted. She looked guiltily up at him. "Yeah."

He chuckled and leaned down for a hot long kiss. "Hey, I kind of like sneaking up on you ya know." He said as he came up for a ragged breath. Once again she noted the absolutely sincere look in his eyes. Like he actually wanted to be there with her all the time, if only it were true.

His strong arms around her waist made her feel so warm and protected. "You know I hate that."

He nodded, removing his arms and stretching. Leisurely he turned and walked to her bed, plopping down on it loudly as her rickety bed squeaked. He leaned back and pushed his hands under his head, sighing. "This feels so great."

Quietly she stood and looked down at him. Sometimes he'd do things that confused her even more. For instance, he'd come over kiss her and just hang around, with no obvious ulterior motive. Just hang around with her like he just wanted to spend his time there. She wasn't sure why. This didn't seem like one of those times. She could feel how feverish his skin was, see how hungry his eyes were.

He sat back up and gave her a devilish grin. "Come here."

She complied with a knowing blush, walking over to him and allowing herself to be pulled into his lap. She could already feel his arousal against her hip and it made her woozy and hot.

He ran a hand over her cheek, across her shoulder and down her back. His palm rested at her lower back and his thumb cast circles over her spin. She shivered. Suddenly, she felt self conscious, aware that the thin white shirt she was wearing wouldn't disguise her arousal. The chills he was sending up her back made her deliciously warm and she could feel her breasts becoming alert. He placed wet kisses along her arm and should until she felt dizzy.

He slowly lifted her off his lap and onto the bed beside him. With a smile that she could feel on his lips as she kissed him, he crawled over her. Magically his vest and overshirt disappeared and she could feel his bare, muscular skin. Before she realized it her own clothes were off, and he was lavishing her in kisses as his hands drifted possessively over every inch of her body. Every time he whispered her name her heart spiked like the temperature of a hot summer day.

[][][][][][][]

Rolling over onto his back Kiba sighed and laughed. "Wow."

Sakura smiled over at him, unsure whether she should follow her instincts or not. She wanted so badly to roll close to him and snuggle up to his side, but her minds kept telling her it was far too intimate of a move for him.

Sitting up Kiba stretched like an old dog, and slung his legs over the side of the bed and Sakura's heart sank. With a big yawn he went to stand and panicking, Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand. He faced her curiously. She blushed. "Don't leave."

He chuckled. "I was going to pee." He rubbed his thumb over her own before she let go. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

She sat up too. "Not yet." She mumbled.

He sat back down, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Nah, I decided your bed was pretty comfortable, mind if I crash here? I'm pretty beat."

If she were a balloon, she would have popped in her own hot air. Her eyes flickered shut a few times as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing. "You want to stay?" She asked hestitantly.

He smiled. "Sure. If that's okay with you that is." And he stood again, fleeing to the restroom. When he returned she was so giddy she thought she might pass out. She was certain he wouldn't come back from the bathroom. She knew lots of the guys thought she was a crazy, evil old bag and wouldn't sign themselves up for her trouble, and she thought he was getting out while he was ahead. But sure enough, he did return. Groaning he slid back into bed, wrapping an arm around her hip and yanking her close to his stomach. She bit her lip as he squeezed her close. "Just giving you a warning now," She couldn't look up because her view was constricted by his chin, but his voice was playful, "I have this thing. I like to sleep really close."

She giggled. "You're a snuggler?"

He cleared his throat. "On occasion." He tried sounding serious and as she laughed more he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms closer around her. "Hey, no making fun of me. I'm a man's man Sakura. You can pick on a man's man."

Rolling her eyes she snuggled closer, hoping the night would never end, afraid of what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
